Orally applicable, pharmaceutical compositions with at least one antacid active substance are known and available in the trade for a long time. Depending on each active substance, or on each active substance mixture, these known antacids are employed as tablets, as coated tablet or as powder for the prophylaxis and/or for the treatment of stomach troubles, particularly for the treatment of sickness, stomach cramps, heartburn, sensation of eating to excess, belching, vomiting, bloating, gastric ulcer and/or for the treatment of trouble after the abuse of alcohol or nicotine. Heretofore it has been necessary for the patient to thoroughly chew the corresponding tablet or the coated tablet before swallowing, which often leads to an adhesion of components of the tablet, or the coated tablet, in the dental area and/or palate area of the mouth, which a lot of patients do not like and accordingly do not employ such compositions, even though it is necessary.
In order to solve these problems for the application of the known pharmaceutical compositions, it was already tried to provide a liquid suspension of the active substance, whereby such suspensions are offered in their liquid form to the patient. However, the known liquid compositions contain a relatively high proportion of aromatic substances in order to avoid the bad taste of the antacid active substances. Moreover the known liquid suspensions require a preservative, whereby the preservatives used heretofore either diminish drastically the taste of the known liquid composition, and/or are suspected of being carcinogenic.